


Our Love Is Thicker Than Angel Wings

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has to go away for work for a few nights leaving Zayn to take care of Layla.  This may be the true test of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Is Thicker Than Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unexpected sequel to You Are What You Love, Not What Loves You Back. I hope you like this as much as you liked the first part. I really do love this verse. Especially Layla and how the boys are with her.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed always.

In the nine months that they’ve been dating, Zayn has spent a considerable amount of time at Liam’s apartment. They had mutually agreed to take things slowly for Layla’s sake, not wanting to rush their relationship and cause for jealousy on her behalf for Liam’s time and attention. Zayn understood that Layla always came first, but Liam needed him to understand that it didn’t always have to mean at the cost of Zayn’s wants and wishes. 

It’s not been without ups and downs, misunderstandings and full out tantrums, not always at Layla’s hand. Liam believes that despite the difficulties that they’ve had, the good times have far outweighed the bad. He’s truly in love with Zayn, a forever kind of love and while he doesn’t regret Layla in any way, part of him wishes that he’d met him earlier in his life. Before he’d tried to deny who and what he was to appease people who would never have understood him anyways. There is also the fact that the onset of their relationship happened to coincide with Layla’s foray into her terrible twos phase. She’s gotten very practiced at testing boundaries, finding her voice and deciding for herself what she does and does not want to do.

Every night that Liam puts her to bed, he tells her he loves her and knows that she’s just trying to find her own place in the world. He loves her more than he could ever love anyone or anything in this world but it doesn’t stop him from saying a prayer that tomorrow will be easier. Liam has a feeling this is a prayer that he will be saying deep into her teens, if not twenties.

“Eamon was the same way,” Niall admits over a beer. Liam has just joined them in the living room after putting her to bed. He flashes his friend a thankful smile and leans further into Zayn’s welcoming embrace. “He just needed to get it out, she’ll be fine.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about,” Liam whines as he downs half of his beer. He relaxes back into the couch and rubs his face tiredly. “She’s just so strong willed.”

“Like her daddy,” Zayn says softly. He runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, scratching his scalp in soothing streaks. “It’s fine Li. She’s fine. You’re going to be fine.” Their eyes meet and Liam melts at the genuine emotion that he sees in Zayn’s dark brown depths.

“Fuck,” Liam says softly to the room. Niall chuckles and raises his beer while Zayn tightens his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Wait till she gets her period, Leemo,” Niall warns with a wink. “You think this is bad?” 

Liam looks at Zayn who nods and gives him an awkward smile. “He’s not wrong, got one older sister and two younger. This is definitely good practice.” He presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek and stands up, stretching his back and arms. “I’m going to go home tonight I think love,” he says apologetically. “You definitely need sleep and I don’t want to add to your stress.”

Liam shakes his head as Niall gets up as well. “No. You can stay Zee. Please.”

“I think maybe its best I go home tonight. I’ve been here the past few nights. She needs some Lays and Daddy time. Tomorrow’s Saturday. Spend the day with her. Maybe we can do brunch on Sunday. Go to the park with Tommo and Haz.”

Liam wants to argue but doesn’t. He sees the way Niall is nodding his head, agreeing with Zayn’s suggestion. Finally, he follows his boyfriend and friend to the door. With a hug to Niall, he tells him he’ll see him Sunday for brunch then. He gives Zayn a lengthy kiss and holds him tight. “Thank you, Zee. I love you so much.”

“I know babe.” Zayn shifts their positions so that Liam can look directly into his eyes. Once he’s sure he has his boyfriend’s full attention he rests their foreheads together. “I love you. I love her. This isn’t going to change that, okay?” He waits for Liam to nod and then he smiles. “Okay. So when she wakes up in the morning, give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her. And I’ll see you both on Sunday. Call me when you get up.”

“I love you,” Liam responds one last time before they leave him standing alone in his apartment doorway. It takes him nearly no time to clean up after them and once he has the bottles lined up on the counter and snacks put away, he heads to Layla’s bedroom to check up on her. She’s sleeping softly, bow lips curled in a pout and face slack as though she’s dreaming. He whispers his love for her before heading to his own bedroom.

It’s relatively early, especially for a Friday night. And while Liam doesn’t necessarily want to go to bed, he’s not interested in starting a movie or watching television. Instead, he pulls out a book that Zayn had recommended he read and curls into bed, making himself comfortable. An hour passes before he hears a violent scream followed by Layla calling for him.

 

“DADDY!!!! DADDDYYYYY!”

Liam is up in an instant. His heart is racing and he rushes out of his bedroom and across the hall to Layla’s bedroom. She’s sitting up in her newly purchased ‘big girl bed’ that is shaped as a pink race car. There are raised sides that serve as bumpers so she’s not in a crib but still can’t manage to roll off or hurt herself. There are tears rolling down her cheeks and she’s looking around wildly, clutching Mr. Monkey as though he’s protecting her from whatever she’s been scared by. 

“Layla Bear? What’s the matter babe?”

“Scared babe,” Layla cries. “So scared. I sleep with you tonight?”

Liam has crossed the room and picked her up, holding her tight to his chest. Her arms are around his neck and legs around his waist, Mr. Monkey hanging from her right hand. Layla buries her face into his throat and Liam can still feel her trembling in his arms. “Shhhh, babe. It’s okay.” He’s stroking her back comfortingly as he walks her out of her room to his bedroom. “I’ve got you Lays, Daddy’s got you.”

Once he’s managed to get back into bed, Layla still attached to him like a spider monkey, Liam manoeuvers the pillows behind his back so that he’s able to lean up against his headboard, Layla still in his arms and refusing to let him go.

“Lays?”

“Daddy?” She responds in a soft voice.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Happened babe?” She asks. Liam watches as she pulls back enough so that she can look up at him. Her eyes are wide and bloodshot, her face glistening with tears. Layla’s bottom lip is trembling, puffy from where she’d been biting it nervously, a habit she’s definitely gotten from him.

“You screamed. You were scared.”

Layla’s eyes open wide and she gives a soft yelp before burrowing her face back into Liam’s throat. “Scared.”

“Why?”

Liam feels her inhale deeply before relaxing bonelessly into his embrace. “Scared. Dream scary.” He waits patiently for her to continue. He isn’t disappointed when a few moments later she pulls back and looks up at him sadly. “I sorry. I a bad girl?”

Liam’s heart breaks at how upset his daughter looks in this moment. “Oh babe,” he coos softly as he strokes her hair gently. “You’re not a bad girl.”

“Daddy loves Lays?” Layla looks so worried, so scared that Liam has to fight back tears in his eyes.

“Daddy loves Layla forever!” Liam says firmly. “I love you so much babe. I will always love you, no matter what.”

“Matter what!”

“Exactly. I love you Layla Payne. You’re always going to be my favourite girl ever!” Liam lifts her chin so that he can kiss her all over her cheeks and forehead and finally on the tip of her nose. “Daddy will never not love you.” Layla smiles so much it takes up her whole face. She tightens her hold around her Daddy’s neck and squeezes until finally she has to let go.

“I love you Daddy.”

It’s then that she looks around the room. Liam watches her frown before she looks at him confused. 

“Where Zee?”

Liam’s stomach flutters a few times. He takes a few breaths before he answers. “He went home tonight babe.” He watches Layla’s eyes widen and her face turn into a mask of guilt.

“My fault? Zee goed home cuz me? Zee no loves me?”

It’s Liam’s turn to pull her close and give her a tight squeeze of a hug. “No babe. Zee said to give you this.” He leans in to press a smacking kiss to her cheek and then follow down to her throat, just the way Zayn always does when he greets her. While he’s kissing her throat, he tickles her playfully and then ends with a boop of her nose. “Zee said to say he loves you.”

“True babe?” Layla asks, giggling from Liam’s assault.

“The truest babe,” Liam promises. He watches her yawn and manages to shift them so that he’s able to untangle her from his arms and waist and lay down beside her. Once he’s got her settled on the pillow beside him, he strokes her hair from her forehead. “Tomorrow, it’s going to be Daddy Layla day. Okay? Me and you? Does that sound fun?”

Although her eyes are closing and sleep is looming, Liam watches her grin. “Yea. Me n Daddy.”

“Just me and you babe.”

“An Zee?”

“We’ll see Zee on Sunday at brunch.”

“Lays and Daddy.” Layla says softly as her eyes start to close. “Lays and Daddy and Zeeee.”

She’s asleep before she can finish, a soft snore floating from her lips. Liam takes a few deep breaths and shuts off the light on his night stand. Knowing his daughter, she’ll be up bright and early to start a new day and he wants to at least try to get some sleep to be prepared for whatever tomorrow is going to bring.

~*~*

It is a few months later when Liam knows his relationship with Zayn is going to be truly tested. He’s been called out of town for a few days. He’s been asked by his boss to head to the offices in Manchester to sort out a problem that they’re having, and Liam is one of the only people that he trusts enough to go up there and report what is going on and try and fix it for them. Liam knows that this is a very important task. He’s been looking to move up in his ranks at the advertising firm he works for. They have been very understanding of his schedule, what with Layla and all, and he wants to show his boss that his generosity and trust has not been misplaced. 

The only problem is that he won’t be able to take Layla. His parents aren’t able to come into London mid-week to care for her and Louis and Harry are out of town on a much needed vacation. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested in taking care of her,” Liam says offhandedly. He’s so absorbed in himself that he misses Zayn’s shoulders stiffening and the frown replace his smile.

“Why are you so sure of that?” Zayn’s voice is hard, challenging.

Liam looks up and starts at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He backtracks, trying to think of what he’d said to make Zayn look this angry.

“I mean. Let’s put aside the offense I feel that you haven’t even remotely considered me as a probable caregiver for her for two fucking nights.”

“Yes, lets.” Liam bristles at Zayn’s tone. “Because it’s obvious you have.”

“Why would you assume that I don’t want to? You know I love her. I fucking adore that little girl.”

“Loving and adoring her and being responsible for her are two entirely different things Zayn. I’m sure you understand.” Zayn recoils like Liam has slapped him. Liam plays back what he’s just said and slaps himself in the forehead for its implications. It wasn’t what he meant and hates that Zayn thinks he doesn’t trust him. “Fuck. No. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then please explain to me how you did mean it before I get up and walk out of your flat.”

Liam is relieved that Zayn is giving him an opportunity to explain. Zayn could walk out of the flat and not look back and Liam would fully understand. Instead, he takes a deep breath and takes Zayn’s hand in his. 

“What I mean is that you being here with me and her are one thing. I don’t want to assume that you’re willing to adjust your whole schedule because I have to go out of town and you have to take care of her. She can be a handful and… I don’t want to put you out.” Liam watches Zayn’s face soften. He sees the other man sigh and rub his eyes with his free hand.

“You need to stop thinking I’m going to run at the first sign of having to work in this relationship,” Zayn says gently. “I’m here because I want to be. I would do anything for that girl. I will do anything for YOU Liam Payne. Of course I’ll take care of her while you’re away. If you trust me.”

“I wouldn’t let you sleep here if I didn’t,” Liam admits. “I wouldn’t have ever introduced you or let you be this involved in her life if I didn’t.”

“Good,” Zayn says pressing his lips to Liam’s in a playful kiss. “Tell your boss you’ll gladly go to Manchester. I will stay here with Layla and we’ll be waiting for you when you get home. It’ll be fine, and if it’s not, we’ll manage.”

Liam breaks the news to Layla the night before he has to go. He’s taking the train which will give him time to do work before he gets there and prepare for what he’s going to be met with. They have him staying in a hotel and he will be back sometime before bed on Thursday.

“You moving away?” Layla asked with wide eyes and shaking hands. “I come too?”

“I’m not moving babe,” Liam assures her. “I have to go for work. Two sleeps.”

Layla shakes her head like she has no idea what he’s talking about. Liam laughs.

“Okay babe, remember when we went to Gramma and Grappa’s house? We had a sleep over there for a few nights?”

“You go gramma grappa? I come?”

Liam sighs. “No babe.”

“Babe, crazy.”

“I have to have a sleep over for work. It’s very important, babe.”

Layla looks like she’s weighing out what she’s trying to say. “I no come?”

“No babe, you have to stay here. I thought maybe Zee would stay with you. You know how when Uncle Lou stays with you if I have to work late?”

“Uncle Lou stay? And ‘Arry?”

“No babe, they’re at the beach.”

“Lilar?”

“Lila… Nialler,” Liam corrects himself. “Is at his house.” He leans down to sit with Layla on the bed. Once he’s pulled her onto his lap he kisses her cheek. “You don’t like Zee? I thought Zayn was your friend.”

“Zee fend babe,” Layla sighs and shrugs. She looks across the room before she turns to face Liam. “Zee love me?”

“So much babe,” Liam answers. “He loves you like I love you. You are so special to him.”

“Daddy ‘pecial for Zee.”

“And you. I promise.” Liam says. He looks Layla directly in the eyes and smiles when she grins at him. 

“Kay, Zee babe. Zee babe come over.” She stands up and cups Liam’s cheeks in her hands and she stares at him seriously. “You come home. You no leave forever.”

“Of course not baby girl,” Liam promises. “If I ever leave forever, you’re coming with me.”

“Sactly,” she says with a giggle.

They finish packing and are sitting on the couch watching one of Layla’s movies when Zayn comes over. It had been decided that he would come over, spend the night with them before Liam goes and then drive him with Layla to the train station. Liam wants her to be able to see him get on the train and show her that he has two tickets. One to go and one to come back. It is the first time in her life that he’s going to be gone for two whole nights and she’s not being left with his parents or Louis.

The morning goes very smoothly. Liam is worried, but not nearly as much so as Zayn who has bit his nails down to the nailbeds. Once they’ve given him a hearty send off and Liam’s train is called, Zayn grips Layla’s hand and they walk through the train station slowly. She is in day care and doesn’t have to be there until nine. It’s just after seven thirty so he has plenty of time to get her there. Liam had let Zayn know that if it was too much for her, with him gone that he could call off for her while he was away but Zayn wanted to keep her schedule as close to normal as possible in his absence.

There are times that he’s dropped her off in the past, so this is still normal for them. Zayn pulls up to her Day Care centre and walks her to her class. “I’ll be back at half two to pick you up babe,” he says softly. She grins at him and hugs him tight.

“Tanks Zee.”

She’s off in an instant and playing with friends, Zayn all but ignored. Zayn heads to his gallery and works on a few pieces, unable to think about anything but Liam on the way to Manchester and the next two nights he’s responsible for the most important thing in his boyfriend’s life. He loves Liam more than life itself, would do anything for him and is pleased to have this opportunity to show him that he’s serious about them in his life. Zayn wants forever with Liam and while it’s been just a year, he knows for certain that he wants them for the rest of his life.

He even has a ring. But he’s not told anyone about that yet and still feels his stomach churn in nervous excitement when he thinks about it.

It’s nearly half two when he pulls up to the parking lot of the Day Care. He signs in at the office and makes his way to Layla’s class. They’re just finishing their ‘friendship circle’ time and smiles as he watches Layla interact with the other kids in the class. He’s proud of how smart she is how kind she is to the other kids and hopes that his influence has played even a small part of it.

Zayn’s smile dims when Layla frowns at the sight of him. “Where LouBear?” She asks. Usually on Tuesdays, Louis comes to get her and seeing Zayn must have confused her. 

“He’s on holiday with Harry, remember babe? They’re away.” Relief floods his chest when she giggles. “Beach.”

“Exactly, they went to the beach.”

They’re in the car heading back to Liam’s flat. Layla is babbling about her day, letting him know what they did and how she coloured today and how happy colouring makes her. Zayn is overwhelmed with love for this little girl and just lets her talk until she finally runs out of words.

He makes them both a snack and they settle in the living room so that Layla can play for a little while before dinner.

“Daddy dinner?” She asks, looking up from her cars. Zayn feels his stomach churn.

“Daddy?”

“Daddy dinner? I miss daddy.”

“Layla, remember this morning. Daddy is away for a few nights. He has to go to work. We took him to the train.”

“Daddy noe come home night?”

As Zayn shakes his head Layla starts to wail. He doesn’t know what to do and immediately starts to panic. When she gears up for her second round of wails, Zayn reaches down to pick her up and pull her into his arms. At first she tries to fight him but finally she allows him to hold her, rocking her back and forth.

“Lays? It’s gonna be me and you tonight. Is that okay? You and me and maybe Mr. Monkey? We’ll watch a movie?”

Layla takes a moment to think about it and shakes her head. “Wan daddy.”

“I know babe, but it’s okay. We’re going to call him at dinner.”

“Call daddy? Daddy come home?”

“He can’t come home tonight okay bug, but we’re going to have two sleeps and then he’ll come home on Thursday.”

“No Lou?”

Zayn shakes his head.

“Arry?”

Again, Zayn shakes his head. He knows it’s irrational to be jealous of the people Layla has known her entire life, but he hopes one day that he’ll be on the top of her list under her Daddy as people she wants with her when she’s scared.

“Lilar?”

“Sorry babe,” Zayn breathes. “It’s just me.”

“Zee babe,” Layla says softly. She curls up on Zayn’s lap and deposits her thumb in her mouth. “Lays and Zee Babe.”

For dinner, Zayn takes Layla to McDonald’s. He doesn’t know what to make her and only knows she’s been very quiet and morose since she realized that Liam wasn’t going to come home tonight. He watches her smile as she eats her nuggets and French fries, drinking her apple juice happily once he’d remembered to water it down. 

When she’s in her pajamas and ready for bed, Zayn dials Liam’s phone and puts him on Face Time. Layla is screaming and happy to see her Daddy’s face on the screen and begs him to come home. Zayn hates the sad look on Liam’s face when he has to tell her no and she pouts. He wanted this to be perfect, he wanted Liam to not have to worry about anything and here they were, not even the first night out and she was already begging him to come back. Liam talks to Layla until she finally falls asleep, snoring softly against her pillow while Zayn holds the phone up so she can see Liam.

He tucks her in and gently kisses her forehead before shutting off her light. Her batman night light is plugged in, Mr. Monkey is at her finger tips and Zayn has left her door open just how Liam does when he’s home. Zayn takes the phone into Liam’s bedroom and crawls on top of the sheets as he’s still talking to his boyfriend.

“I’m a failure,” he groans sadly. Zayn sees Liam’s face soften and he smiles. 

“You’re not. She’s just adjusting.” 

“She hates me,” Zayn confesses. “Asked for everyone but me.”

“You’re fine, babe.” Liam assures him. Zayn can tell by the tone of Liam’s voice he’s considering coming back. 

“No,” Zayn says firmly. “You are not coming back early.”

“But…”

“No. We’re fine. I’m fine and she’s fine.”

By the end of their conversation, Zayn has convinced Liam that they’re going to be fine. He’s still trying to convince himself when he crawls into bed. He’s so tired from all of the stressing he’s done all day that Zayn falls asleep almost instantly. He’s not woken until after 1 in the morning when he hears a shrill scream echoing in the flat.

“DADDY!!!”

Zayn bolts up in bed. He hears crying and more screaming.

“DAAADDDYYYY!”

Zayn had went to bed in his jogging pants in case Layla needed him through the night, so he jumped out of the bed and rushed to her bedroom, stepping into the dark room. He turns on the light to see Layla in the middle of her bed, thumb in her mouth crying hysterically.

“DADDYYY!”

“Shhhh, babe. It’s okay.”

Layla looks at Zayn and starts to cry harder. “Nonononono. I want Daddy.” She gears up and screams for Liam as loud as she can.”

“Shhhh, Daddy’s away. It’s okay babe. I’ve got you.”

Layla doesn’t stop crying. She looks around and crawls over her bed walls and rushes out of her bedroom. Zayn follows her and sees her head directly into Liam’s bedroom. “Daddy?”

When she doesn’t find him in the bedroom she heads to the kitchen. And then the bathroom. And finally the living room. She calls for him with each new room she enters. It’s in the living room where she finally collapses to the floor and lets out a loud wail. “Unca LOUUUU?” She calls.

Zayn approaches her and tries to gather her up in his arms. She fights him, kicking and screaming until he finally lets her go. She heads to the couch and climbs up, curling herself in a small ball with Mr. Monkey in her hand and her thumb still in her mouth. She hasn’t stopped crying and Zayn feels that he too is close to breaking down. His heart is breaking for this little girl and his inability to calm her down. He goes into her bedroom and pulls the warm afghan that he knows Karen made for her when she was born. Liam’s mom had spent a lot of time helping Liam in the beginning and she’d crocheted a gorgeous piece that she would be able to keep forever. She kicks it off the first time that Zayn tries to cover her. Zayn goes to the television and queues up one of Layla’s favourite movies knowing that will at least distract her and hopefully lull her back to sleep. She’s crying softer now, but the tears are still crying and with each cough she manages, there is a reverberating hiccup that follows.

Nearly an hour and a half later Layla is asleep, still curled up in the corner of the couch. Zayn fears waking her, so he gently covers her with her blanket and sets up camp on the other end of the couch. He doesn’t sleep a wink, unable to tear his eyes off of the rise and fall of Layla’s chest with each breath she takes.

Layla wakes up, Zayn notices, just like her Daddy. She blinks a few times and then closes her eyes again. She then will take a deep breath and stretch, working out the kinks in her little pudgy arms and legs. When she’s curled back up her eyes will open again and she looks around to gather her bearings.

“Zee babe?” She says softly. “Bafast?”

Zayn swallows down the lump in his throat and nods. He gives her a shaky smile and sits up, stretching his own kinks out. His neck is sore from how he’d been curled up on the couch, his legs cramped from how he’d had them folded under him but it was all ignored by the happy smile Layla flashes him when he sits up.

“Sower first?” Layla asks, following Zayn’s lead and stretching her arms up when she stands. As Zayn lifts his arms to smell she again does the same.

“I think we’re good for now.” He says, laughing as he sees her smelling her own armpits.

“Good now,” she agrees. 

Breakfast is a quiet, somber affair. It’s clear that Layla is still tired from her episode through the night and Zayn is utterly exhausted. He decides that when he drops her off at the Day Care, he’ll use the hours to get some sleep and catch up for another unknown night.

They arrive with plenty of time to spare so that Zayn can speak to Layla’s Day Care worker. 

“Ms. Calder?” He says gently. The woman smiles and nods.

“Eleanor, please,” she responds.

“Eleanor,” Zayn says. “She may be a little tired today. We had a pretty bad night and she didn’t get much sleep.”

Eleanor nods. “Liam told me that he’d be away for a few days and she might not come in.” They both look over at where Layla is sitting with one of her friends, her thumb in her mouth while they both quietly play with blocks. “She’s okay though?”

Zayn gives an honest shrug. “She woke up in the middle of the night. Nothing I could do to comfort her. She ended up curling on the couch. I put one of her favourite movies on and she watched that until she fell asleep.”

“It’s just an adjustment without Liam there, even if for a few nights,” Eleanor says kindly. They both watch Layla look over and wave at Zayn, smiling happily at him.

Zayn can’t stop the way his smile widens and his stomach flutters.

“She’s in good hands Zayn,” Eleanor says to him. “Bringing her here today was good, she needs to keep her regular routine and it will keep her mind off of her Daddy being away.” They watch Layla yawn. “But if she has another bad night tonight and doesn’t sleep, I might suggest letting her sleep in tomorrow and either bringing her in late or just keeping her home. Liam is home tomorrow right?”

Zayn nods. “Just before dinner.”

“Maybe just focus on that tomorrow. One day won’t be a big deal if she doesn’t make it in.”

He hadn’t realized how much he needed that confirmation until the words were out of Eleanor’s mouth. Zayn left pressing a kiss to Layla’s head and promising he’d be back at half two. Five and a half hours later, he returns well rested and excited for another night and another chance with Layla.

“One more sleep?” Layla asks in the car back home. Zayn grins and nods.

“Sure is babe, how did you know?”

“El tolded me.” Layla says with a grin. “Daddy home in one sleep.” She holds up three fingers and Zayn laughs. 

“That’s not one. You know what one is! Your daddy taught you.”

With a giggle, Layla holds up her pointer finger. “ONE!”

Zayn cheers and as they pull up into the parking garage for Liam’s flat, they’re both giggling.

Dinner is spag bol. Liam confessed one night that it was one of Layla’s favourite things and thankfully it was something Zayn could make well. Once dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away, they played until it was bath time.

Layla was amazed at how Zayn made bubbles in her bath, a special surprise that he’d bought that day before he’d gone to pick her up. It smelled like strawberry and came in a Strawberry Shortcake shaped doll. After an extended play time in the bath, Zayn got Layla’s pajamas out and they both got ready for bed. Layla had been tucked in and was comfortable when Zayn dialed Liam’s phone. When he was put on Face Time, Zayn realized that Liam was out for dinner. He wore a white dress shirt and a red tie, his hair done nicely and a grin on his face.

At the sight of his daughter on the phone, Liam excused himself from the table and informed the group that he had to speak with his daughter and would return. Zayn felt his pulse race at how gorgeous Liam was, how his eyes were dancing and how he was in his element. Once more, he was glad to have been given this opportunity to take care of Liam’s daughter while Liam got a chance to be a regular twenty something professional, even if just for a few nights.

“Hello baby girl,” Liam says happily into the phone. He’s stepped out and it looks like he’s in the coat check. 

“Daddy!” Layla squeals. “You come home morrow?”

“Yes babe, I’m home tomorrow.”

“Miss you Daddy.”

Because he’s out with colleagues, Zayn limits their conversation with Liam. He’ll see him tomorrow and knows that if Liam wants to talk to him, he can call him later when he’s back at the hotel. Layla talks until she’s starting to fall asleep and finally Liam tells her good night and that he’ll see her before bed tomorrow.

Layla is passed out before Zayn has tucked her in and turned off her light.

Zayn waits up in case Liam is going to call. At some point, he must have drifted off when the call did not come. It’s not a shrill scream that wakes him up after midnight, but its’ the feel of the bed dipping beside him. He blinks his eyes open to see Layla crawling up the bed. She has her blanket in one hand and Mr. Monkey in the other, her eyes wide and lip trembling.

“Zee?” 

“Hey Lays, s’matter?” Zayn pulls back the sheets so that Layla can crawl under. He sees her look at Liam’s side of the bed and she frowns. 

“Daddy no home?”

“Tonight babe.

“One sleep. Sleep done. Wake!”

The harder Zayn laughs, the more that Layla giggles alongside him. Finally they’re both curled up together, Layla pressed against Zayn’s chest delicately. His breathing stops when he looks down to find her staring at him, eyes focused unblinkingly.

“You okay babe?”

“Ok babe,” Layla repeats. She kisses the bottom of Zayn’s jaw where she can reach before she closes her eyes and relaxes entirely into Zayn. It’s a matter of moments before she’s asleep again, her fingers gripped tightly in his tee shirt.

Zayn doesn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. He presses a kiss to the crown of Layla’s head and lets himself fall asleep. 

The day passes by much faster than Zayn had expected it to. As Eleanor had suggested, Zayn had called in for Layla letting them know that she wouldn’t be in today and probably not tomorrow so she could spend the day with Liam. They headed out to do some grocery shopping that Zayn knew was grossly overdue. This time with Layla felt effortless, like it was something they’d done a million times. He felt a shift in their dynamic and hoped that it was Layla fully trusting him in her life. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel comfortable with him, to know that he would always be there for her and he felt that when she looked at him, when she spoke to him it was Zayn that she was talking to, not a substitute for everyone else she was used to being there.

They are at the train station early enough that they can sit at the café and have a hot chocolate. She’s allowed to have a cookie with hers and she’s dipping it in her drink like she sees the woman at the next table doing with her biscotti and latte.

It’s not that Zayn means to lose track of time, but he and Layla are having so much fun watching people and drinking and eating their cookie that the shadow that looms over them startles him. When he looks up he lets out an undignified squeak that Liam laughs at.

At the sound of her Daddy’s laugh, Layla looks up and fully screams in the crowded station.

“DADDY!!!” She yells. She’s up on her chair and launching herself at him before anyone can stop her. Liam drops his bag and catches her, twirling her around and laughing happily. He pulls back to look at his daughter, grinning at the chocolate that is covering her mouth. “You home babe!” She kisses his cheek playfully and hugs him as tightly as she can. Zayn stands and leans in to hug him as well, paying no mind to the people watching their reunion.

“Welcome home Li,” he says. He’s startled when Liam leans in to cover his mouth in a hungry kiss. There is so much emotion there that Zayn feels anxious by the time they pull away.

“At least ten minutes I’ve been standing over there,” Liam points to a post about twenty feet away. “I’ve been watching the two of you, unable to even move.”

“F..crap,” Zayn stutters. “I lost track of time. We were…”

“Having such a good time,” Liam interrupts with a shake of his head. “I knew when you weren’t there you’d be here getting coffee or whatever. And then I heard her laughing and just …couldn’t move.” Layla is babbling against Liam’s throat while they converse over her head.

“Got here early, thought we’d get a snack,” Zayn shrugs. Liam leans in to kiss him, stopped by Layla who pulls their mouths away from each other.

“No,” Layla admonishes. “Zee my babe. Zee babe, mine.”

Zayn blushes as Liam laughs.

“Can we share?” He asks his daughter. 

Layla looks at Zayn who nods. She finally relents and nods as she lets out a deep sigh. “Fine. Sare Zee babe.” She won’t let Liam let her down, so Zayn picks up Liam’s bags and leads him to where they’d parked the car. 

The drive back to Liam’s is short and Zayn admits that they’ve got dinner waiting in the oven. He’d made lasagna with the leftover sauce from the dinner the night before and Layla had helped him with it. Layla beams as Liam leans down to kiss her everywhere he can reach until she scampers away giggling. 

While they’re cleaning the dishes, Layla starts to yawn. “You staying tonight,” Liam asks. 

Zayn shakes his head. “Probably best I don’t, you two should have time together.” Liam frowns but Zayn holds firm. He heads into the living room where Layla is curled up watching TV. “Night love bug,” he says softly. 

Layla holds her arms up as though Zayn’s going to put her to bed. His heart stutters and Zayn shakes his head. “Daddy’s going to put you to bed.”

“And Zee?”

“I’m going to go home,” Zayn admits. “You and Daddy are going to have time together. Family time.”

“Zee family,” Layla insists. She gets up and takes his hand, dragging him towards her bedroom. 

Zayn looks over to see Liam leaning against the kitchen doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. “You gonna break her heart Zee?” Liam asks coyly.

“Not fair Li,” Zayn groans. “Low blow, using Lays.”

Layla tugs on Zayn’s hand to get his attention. When he looks down she pulls him so that he’s kneeling down beside her. Her arms wrap around his neck and she gives him as tight a hug that she can manage.

“Love you Zee babe.” She giggles as he tickles her sides playfully. “Maybe you stay here. Ever.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and his jaw drops open. He can feel his pulse racing and he affords himself a glance in Liam’s direction. He’s surprised to see Liam’s face open, not at all shocked or uncomfortable. In fact, he’s nodding. “Maybe she’s right,” Liam says softly.

He doesn’t know what to say. Instead he hugs Layla close and kisses her temple with a trembling kiss. She leads him into her bedroom where she grabs Mr. Monkey and her blanket before leading him through the hall to Liam’s room. 

“Where are you going babe?” Liam asks with a laugh. Layla shrugs.

“Bed time. I seep in here. With you and Zee.”

Both Liam and Zayn choke. If he’s going to sleep over he expects that he and Liam would be spending some quality time together to make up for the past few nights. It clearly isn’t going to happen if Layla is in bed with them.

“You don’t want to sleep in your own bed, Lays?” Liam asks. Zayn is not imagining the whine in his voice.

She only shakes her head, smiling at her Daddy. “Seep with you.” When he doesn’t respond, she turns to Zayn. “Zee? I seep with you? Again?”

“Just tonight?” He bargains. They both grin.

“Jus night.”

“Of course you can,” Zayn snickers at Liam’s low growl. He helps her onto the bed and waits for her to get comfortable. Once she’s been tucked in by Liam, Zayn leans in to kiss her forehead gently. 

“We’ll be in to bed in a little bit, okay babe?” Liam says to his daughter affectionately. It’s still too early for them to go to bed and he wants to talk to Zayn, spend some time alone with his boyfriend.

“Noe late daddy,” Layla yawns as she starts to drift off. 

They’re curled up on the couch, Liam wrapped around Zayn’s body when he lifts his chin to kiss him. It’s deep, hungry and delicious, everything Zayn has been missing since he’d left a few days earlier. They both whimper as the kiss is broken. Liam has threaded their fingers together and they’re staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I really want you to move in,” Liam admits softly. “If it’s too soon, I understand.”

“Is it too soon for you?”

Liam shakes his head.

“I’ll give my two months’ notice tomorrow,” Zayn promises. “I want to live with you. I want to do whatever I can to be in your lives every day.”

“I don’t want to wait two months though,” Liam says. “We’ll start moving stuff over now and then you can just pay what they want you to pay and live here. God I love you.”

“I love you so much Liam,” Zayn returns.

It’s a big step, one initiated by Layla. They’ll sit her down in the morning over breakfast and discuss it properly. Let her know what it means with Zayn moving in and how he will fit into their family. But they both agree it’s worth any discomfort, any growing pains that may result.

Lying on the couch, in Liam’s arms with Liam’s little girl sleeping in his bed …soon to be their bed, Zayn feels nothing but hope. Happiness. Excitement.


End file.
